Dwight Renfield
Dwight Renfield ist der Hauptantagonist der Erzählung “''Der Nachtflieger''“ (engl.: “''The Night Flier''“) aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung “''Alpträume''“ (engl.: “''Nightmares and Dreamscapes''“) von Stephen King aus dem Jahr 1993, sowie der gleichnamigen Verfilmung von 1997. Dargestellt wurde er vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Michael H. Moss. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Gerhard Marcel (*1939) synchronisiert. Biographie Vorgeschichte Man weiß recht wenig über ihn bekannt, außer, dass er des Nachts mit einer schwarzen 1965er Cessna Skymaster 337 im Himmel über den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika unterwegs ist und in der Dunkelheit kleine, abgelegene Flughäfen ansteuert, wo er sich mit dem Namen Dwight Renfield registriert, der übrigens ein Anagramm aus dem Vornamen des klassischen Schauspielers Dwight Frye und dem Nachnamen des insektenverschlingenden Wahnsinnigen Renfield aus Bram Stokers Dracula ist – welchen Frye in der Dracula-Verfilmung von 1931 gespielt hatte. Bei seinen Zwischenlandungen, denn er bleibt nie länger am selben Ort, veranstaltet er regelrechte Gemetzel, um seinen Durst zu stillen, was die Polizei und insbesondere die Regenbogenpresse davon ausgehen lässt, dass es sich hier um einen fliegenden Serienmörder handelt. Der Nachtflieger Der ehemals abgebrühte, nun aber allmählich abhalfternde, Sensationsreporter Richard Dees vom Schmierblatt “Inside View“, selbst zugelassener Pilot, heftet sich, auf der Jagd nach seiner großen Comeback-Story, an Dwights Fersen, dem er für seinen Bericht den prestigeträchtigen Namen “Nachtflieger“ (engl.: “Night Flier“) gibt. Er kommt ihm tatsächlich immer näher, bis Dwight sich genötigt sieht, ihn via Funk eindringlich zu warnen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, oder er würde die Konsequenzen erleiden müssen. Doch Dees bleibt hartnäckig und gibt nicht auf. In Wilmington, North Carolina, kommt es zwischen den beiden zur Konfrontation. Dwight hat den Flughafen angesteuert und im Terminal ein Massaker, schlimmer als je zuvor, angerichtet. Die Toten wurden nicht nur ausgesaugt, sondern regelrecht in Fetzen gerissen. Selbst dem hartgesottenen Dees ist dieser Anblick zu viel und er flüchtet (dennoch nicht ohne vorher noch einige Fotos geschossen zu haben) auf die Toilette, um sich zu übergeben. Dort hat er im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Dwight beim urinieren zu beobachten – bzw. einen blutroten Strahl zu sehen, der im Urinal versickert. Dwight tritt von hinten so nahe an ihn heran, dass Dees seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüren kann. Der Vampir verlangt von dem Reporter abermals, dass er ihn in Ruhe lässt und ihn nicht länger verfolgt und, dass er seine Kamera öffnen solle. Mit seiner noch immer blutbefleckten Hand, holt er den Film aus der Fotokamera und verlässt den Terminal. Finale (Kurzgeschichte) Dees erholt sich nur langsam von seinem Schock, er verlässt die Toilette und stakst an den verstümmelten Leichen vorbei in Richtung Ausgang, wo er von der eintreffenden Polizei gestellt wird. Obwohl er sich als Pressemitarbeiter ausweist, wird er festgenommen und während ihm Handschellen angelegt werden, beobachtet er durch die großen Terminalfenster, wie eine schwarze Cessna Skymaster in den Nachthimmel verschwindet. Finale (Film) Dees verfolgt Dwight in die Terminalhalle und verlangt, wenigstens einmal sein Gesicht zu sehen. Nach kurzem Zögern kehrt der Vampir um und offenbart dem Reporter ein schreckliches, monströses Gesicht. Ehe er irgendetwas dagegen tun könnte, schlitzt sich Dwight mit einer seiner Krallen seine Pulsader auf und zwingt Dees, von seinem Blut zu trinken. Plötzlich scheint alles traumartig und unwirklich zu werden. Nebel wabert durch die Halle und die verstümmelten Toten, nun selbst Vampire, erheben sich und dringen auf Dees ein. Er bewaffnet sich mit einer Feuerwehraxt und schlägt damit auf die Blutsauger ein. Unvermittelt trifft die Polizei ein und ertappt Richard Dees von oben bis unten blutbespritzt und mit einer Axt auf die Toten einhackend. Als er in seinem Wahn auf die Beamten losgeht, erschießen sie ihn, in der Annahme, den gesuchten Flughafen-Killer endlich erwischt zu haben. Seine ebenfalls hinzugekommene (für die Verfilmung erdachte) junge Kollegin Katherine ‘Jimmy‘ Blair nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und reißt sich die Story unter den Nagel. Sie bestätigt die Polizisten in ihrer Vermutung und erklärt, dass sie Dees von Anfang an verdächtigt habe, selbst der “Nachtflieger“ gewesen zu sein. Während sie aus dem Terminalfenster schaut, erblickt sie kurz einen attraktiven Mann mit wallendem Umhang, der eine schwarze Cessna Skymaster besteigt und in den Nachthimmel davonfliegt. Erscheinungsbild Im Gegensatz zum Film wird Dees in der Kurzgeschichte das Gesicht des Vampirs nie enthüllt. Die kurzen Blicke, die er auf seine Gestalt erhascht, zeigen ihm, dass Dwight einen schwarzen Anzug mit blutrotem Plastron trägt und darüber ein wallendes schwarzes Cape mit seidenem roten Futter. Die Hand, die sich um seine Kehle legt, ist bleich mit überdurchschnittlich langen, schlanken Fingern und langen Nägeln. Dwights Garderobe ist in der Verfilmung äußerst werkgetreu, einzig sein Plastron ist blau anstatt rot. Für den Film erhielt er eine dämonische, an eine Fledermaus erinnernde, Fratze mit gelblich-grauer Haut, strähnigem langem Haar und gewaltigen Reißzähnen. Seine Hände sind borstig behaarte Pranken mit verhornten Klauen und angedeuteten Flughäuten zwischen den Fingern. Da nur Dees die beängstigende Kreatur vor Augen hat, seine Kollegin ‘Jimmy‘ dagegen aber einen Mann mit attraktiven Gesichtszügen sieht, ist im Film nicht eindeutig geklärt, ob er gestaltwandlerische Fähigkeiten hat, oder ob seine Gegenüber nur das sehen, was sie zu sehen erwarten. Popsy Stephen King räumte die Möglichkeit ein, dass es sich bei Dwight Renfield durchaus um denselben Vampir handeln könnte, der in der Geschichte “ Popsy“ (ebenfalls aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung “''Alpträume''“) seinen Enkel aus den Fängen eines Entführers rettet, der aus Geldnot für einen pädophilen Kinderschmuggler arbeitet. Auch jener ‘''Popsy''‘ ist mit Anzug, Cape und Plastron bekleidet und sein Enkel sagt von ihm, dass er fliegen kann. Sonstiges * Im Film gibt es zahlreiche Referenzen auf andere Werke von Stephen King. In der Redaktion von “Inside View“ hängen Richard Dees’ alte Artikel gerahmt an der Wand: ** ‘Springhill Jack Strikes Again!‘ (dt.: ‘Springhill Jack schlägt wieder zu!‘) – Springhill Jack ist ein Serienmörder, der Jagd auf College-Studentinnen macht. Er stammt aus der Kurzgeschichte “Erdbeerfrühling“ (engl.: “Strawberry Spring“) in der Kurzgeschichtensammlung “Nachtschicht“ (“Night Shift“) von 1978. ** ‘Headless Lamaze Leads to Successful Birth!‘ (dt.: ‘Geburtshilfe bei Enthaupteter führt zu erfolgreicher Geburt!‘) – Die Schlagzeile bezieht sich auf die Geschichte einer schwangeren Frau, die auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus bei einem Autounfall enthauptet wurde und deren kopfloser Körper dennoch weiteratmete, bis das Baby wohlbehalten entbunden wurde und stammt aus der Novelle “Atemtechnik“ (engl.: “ The Breathing Method – A Winter’s Tale“) in der Sammlung “Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Tod“ (engl.: “Different Seasons“) von 1982. ** ‘Kiddie Cultists in Kansas Worship Creepy Voodoo God!‘ (dt.: ‘Kultistenkinder in Kansas huldigen schaurigem Voodoo-Gott!‘) – Eine Anspielung auf die Gruppe von Kindern, die einem dämonischen Wesen dienen, das als “Er, der hinter den Reihen wandelt“ bezeichnet wird, und dem sie Menschenopfer darbringen. Die Erzählung “Die Kinder des Mais“ (engl.: “Children oft he Corn“) stammt ebenfalls aus “Nachtschicht“ und wurde erstmals 1984 als “Die Kinder des Zorns“ verfilmt. ** ‘Satanic Shopkeeper Sells Gory Goodies!‘ (dt.: ‘Teuflischer Ladeninhaber verkauft grausige Kleinigkeiten!‘) – Die Schlagzeile bezieht sich auf die Kleinstadt Castle Rock und die blutigen Ereignisse, die der diabolische Leland Gaunt in “In einer kleinen Stadt“ (engl.: “Needful Things“), 1991, provoziert hat. ** ‘Naked Demon Levelled My Lawn!‘ (dt.: ‘Nackter Dämon mähte meinen Rasen!‘) – Spielt an auf den unheimlichen Rasenmähermann, dessen Füße in gespaltenen Hufen enden und der nackt und grasfressend hinter seinem von selbst fahrenden Rasenmäher her kriecht. Auch die Kurzgeschichte “Der Rasenmähermann“ (engl.: “The Lawnmowerman“) stammt aus der Sammlung “Nachtschicht“. ** ‘The Ultimate Killer Diet! Gypsy Curse Flays Fat Lawyer's Flesh!‘ (dt.: ‘Die ultimative Killer-Diät! Zigeunerfluch zehrt fetten Anwalt auf!‘) – Dieser Artikel behandelt die Geschichte des übergewichtigen Anwalts William “Billy“ Halleck, der eine Zigeunerin überfährt, sich vor Gericht herauswindet und danach von ihrem Vater verflucht wird, woraufhin er unaufhaltsam bis auf die Knochen abmagert. King veröffentlichte den Roman 1984 unter dem Pseudonym Richard Bachman unter dem Titel “Der Fluch“ (engl.: “Thinner“). * Ursprünglich war der Schauspieler Aaron Michael Lacey (*1969) für die Rolle des Dwight Renfield vorgesehen. * Das Makeup des Vampirs und die Spezial-Effekte wurden von der renommierten KNB-EFX-Group entworfen, die bereits an Filmen wie “A Nightmare on Elm Street 5“, “Army of Darkness“, “Die Chroniken Von Narnia“ und an der Serie “The Walking Dead“ mitwirkten. Zitate (“''The Night Flier''“, 1997) * DWIGHT über Funk: ''' »Dreh um, solange du noch kannst, Richard! Ich will dich hier nicht!« - - - - - - - - * '''DWIGHT: »Du wirst bald verstehen, warum du nie darüber schreiben darfst! Warum du nie enthüllen darfst, was du weißt! … Öffne deine Kamera! LOS!!!« DEES für sich: ''' »Es gibt ihn!« '''DWIGHT lacht: ''' »Und dich auch – jedenfalls noch! … Das ist deine letzte Chance Paparazzo! Öffne deine Kamera – ODER ICH TUE ES!!!!« - - - - - - - - * '''DWIGHT zu Dees: ''' »Du hast dein Leben lang nach mir gesucht – in den Leichenhallen, auf den Friedhöfen, in den Augen der Toten und Sterbenden… Deine Wege waren immer Wege zu mir! Nun bin ich hier, mein Freund! Ich bin alles, was du erhofft hast! Ich bin alles, was ich nach deinem Willen sein sollte!« - - - - - - - - * '''DWIGHT: »Du wolltest immer einen Blick in die Hölle werfen – jetzt zeige ich sie dir!« Galerie night-flier-45.png|Der geheimnisvolle "Nachtflieger" und seine schwarze Chesna Skymaster 337. night-flier-14.png|Dwight zu Lebzeiten auf einer alten Fotografie aus den frühen 1920er Jahren. night-flier-17.png|Dwight warnt Sensationsreporter Richard Dees (gespielt von Miguel Ferrer) ein letztes Mal, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen... night-flier-23.png|... ehe er ihm offenbart, mit wem er es zu tun hat. night-flier-26.png|Dwight öffnet eine Ader an seinem Handgelenk... night-flier-29.png|... und zwingt Dees, von seinem Blut zu trinken... night-flier-46.png|... ehe er mit seiner schwarzen Skymaster in eine stürmische Nacht entschwindet. dwight-promo-3.JPG|Publicity-Foto von Michael H. Moss als Dwight Renfield. promo-dwight-human.jpg|Publicity-Foto von Michael H. Moss als Dwight Renfield. en:Dwight Renfield Kategorie:Stephen King-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Status unbekannt Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Böses aus der Vergangenheit Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Humanoid Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Prädator Kategorie:Titelfigur Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verstümmler